swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Exar Kun, Dark Lord of the Sith
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith The father of a half century of bloodshed, Exar Kun was the prized Padawan of Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, until his arrogance drove him to study under the Sith Spirit of Freedon Nadd. Nadd nearly kills Kun by luring him to a Sith mausoleum and collapsing it. Crushed to near-death, Kun opens his heart to The Dark Side and is rewarded with new life. Kun continues unabated, discovering and enslaving devolved Massassi Sith on Yavin 4, where he also repays Nadd by destroying the wraith with dark energy. However, Kun knows Nadd has been mentoring other Sith hopefuls. Tracking them down, he finds the Dark Side-embattled Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma, and as their Lightsabers clash, an ancient Sith Lord appears to them across time. Branding Kun with the mark of a Dark Lord and Qel-Droma with that of a Shadow Hand, he declares, "Exar Kun, because of you, The Sith will never die." With that, The Great Sith War begins. Kun and Qel-Droma devastate the Republic. While Qel-Droma secures the allegiance of The Krath Dark Side followers and The Mandalorians, Kun converts Jedi to The Brotherhood of the Sith. This commune of evil brings destruction from Coruscant's Senate Hall to Ossus' ancient Jedi Library, and unleashes the murderous Dark Reaper superweapon. However, when Qel-Droma loses his nerve, he leads The Jedi straight to Kun on Yavin 4. Unyielding, Kun drains the life energies of his Massassi to assure his essence lives beyond death. The Jedi launch a salvo of Light Side energy at the planet, trapping Kun's spirit there, but ravaging Yavin 4 in the process. Afterword, The Jedi build a city deep underground to nurture the world back to health and guarantee Kun never returns. Exar Kun, Dark Lord of the Sith Statistics (CL 20) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 3/Sith Apprentice 5/Sith Lord 5 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 15 Initiative: '''+18; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Perception: +17 Languages: Basic, Kreva, Sith Defenses Reflex Defense: 36 (Flat-Footed: 33 (Flurry: 31)), Fortitude Defense: 37, Will Defense: 35; Block, Deflect, [[Niman|'Niman']] Hit Points: 185, Damage Threshold: 37 Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +25 (2d8+15) Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +27 (2d8+15) with Flurry Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +23 (3d8+15) with Rapid Strike Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +25 (3d8+15) with Flurry and Rapid Strike Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +25 (2d8+15) and Double-Bladed Lightsaber +25 (2d8+15) Ranged: 'By Weapon +23 'Base Attack Bonus: +20, Grab: '''+23 '''Attack Options: Dark Scourge, Riposte Special Actions: Dark Healing, Redirect Shot, Sith Alchemy, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +23): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Energy Resistance, Force Lightning, Force Stun, Force Thrust, Force Whirlwind, Mind Trick, Wound Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power 'Force Techniques: 'Improved Force Stun, Improved Sense Force, Language Absorption Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 17, Dexterity 17, Constitution 15, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 15, Charisma 17 '''Talents: Armored Defense, Block, Dark Healing, Dark Scourge, [[Dark Side Adept|'Dark Side Adept']], Dark Side Master, Deflect, Niman, Redirect Shot, Riposte, Sith Alchemy, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Dual Weapon Mastery III, Flurry, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Initiative +18, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +17, Perception +17, Pilot +18, Use the Force +23 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor (May spend Force Point to keep better result)) Possessions: Double-Bladed Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Humans